


Unexpected Day

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Breakfast, Former Tyrus, Gay, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Having mutually broken up with TJ to stay friends, Cyrus Goodman goes the original boy of his dreams: Jonah Beck. After getting him as his, Cyrus shocks said boy with a unexpected fun day.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Anyone who even expected that Cyrus Goodman and Jonah Beck could be in a relationship would have believed that Jonah would have been the one to wear the pants in the relationship. Both in and out of the sack. Cyrus was just too much of a submissive dork in the minds of many. Including his best friends Andi and Buffy. He was seemingly always asking for it, since he followed boys around like a loving puppy. The males were mainly his now ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend, but that didn’t matter to the school population.

Seventeen-year-old Jonah Beck knew better of his boyfriend, however.

Cyrus’s relationship with TJ Kippen had changed the dorkier boy and had taught the teenager what he liked in a relationship. Which was to be completely in charge of it. He wanted someone who shared his beliefs and was able to match his political ideals. Something that TJ had been able to do in spades, with the pair making a perfect pair and lasting a few years together until their romance and flirting moved into the bedroom. 

According to what Jonah had gotten out of his new boyfriend, while the sex was good; it wasn’t what they had expected and hoped for. There just wasn’t the spark that both of them had dreamt about and their first time together just hadn’t been magical. Discussions later and numerous reattempts at magical sex, had led the pair to realising that they might just be better as friends with very regular and fun benefits. Something that Jonah still allowed his boyfriend to occasionally enjoy, with Jonah finding himself not jealous that TJ would want to steal Cyrus back.

It was post break-up with TJ that Cyrus had realised something else. One of the reasons that the spark wasn’t there, was that he subconsciously hadn’t wanted his first time, was for him to be bottoming to TJ Kippen.

He had wanted to top his original dream boy, Jonah Beck.

The seventeen-year-old dreamt of Jonah Beck moaning his name as his cock slid deeper into his closest male friend. Jonah thrashing about and begging for release, as Cyrus controlled every part of his beautiful body. 

A body that while not as defined as his ex-boyfriend, made Cyrus drool from the tiniest peak. With Cyrus’s still finding himself watching as his boyfriend’s shirt rode up to reveal his cute little belly-button or would lean back as Jonah leant forward, revealing the waistband of his boxer briefs to the horned up boy.

Something that hadn’t stopped even while he was dating TJ.

Luckily for Cyrus, his Jonah Beck has no issue with showing a little skin for his best friend and boyfriend. Instead, it made the former Ultimate player a little giddy that while even dating another boy, Cyrus’s eyes were for him.

With his desire for Cyrus’s eyes on him that led to Jonah Beck finally jumping for his first male relationship when Cyrus Goodman came back on the market. Even if his best friends, Harris and Michael had been a little concerned about Jonah jumping into another relationship with one of the Good Hair Crew members since it had done him so well to date Andi Mack.

The relationship had shocked both boys however by going well, with Harris and Michael finding that Cyrus Goodman actually made a good boyfriend to their friend and unlike Andi, hadn’t demanded that Jonah spend all of his time with the GHC. Even when Cyrus had found out about their ‘occasional fun’, Cyrus had encouraged Jonah to still share that fun with the boys. With the teen using it as a little leanway to get his own ‘fun time’ with TJ fully permitted. Even now Jonah had said that he didn't have to give it up, well before then. It was Cyrus pushing for their fun to continue that allowed Harris and Michael to know Cyrus was better.

It was just to Cyrus’ luck that a few weeks into their relationship Jonah accidentally revealed a side that not many would expect of the musician. 

Jonah Beck was a submissive.

He had slept the night at Cyrus’ house while both parents were out overnight for some conference. Waking up to find his dimpled boyfriend busy in the kitchen wearing nothing but a cute little apron as he cooked up pancakes and hummed to himself. Already a pot of coffee was ready for his little journalist, knowing that Cyrus was grumpy in the mornings when he didn’t get his coffee. A moment and sight that had the dark-haired boy’s heart fluttering, wondering how on earth he got such a sweet yet sexy boyfriend.

Cyrus was groggy but smiling when he silently entered the kitchen and surprised Jonah by wrapping his arms around the short stud then planted a sweet kiss on his neck. Morning wood still up at attention, it grinded into Jonah’s bare ass and much to Cyrus’ happiness made the sexy boy shudder before he released what was quite possibly the cutest moan ever.

Without another word he continued to grind, even as Jonah struggled making breakfast with the feeling of a hard cock against his hole.

“C-Cyrus…!” He gasped, voice dripping with need, “C-cut it out… Mmh… I-I’m trying t-to make breakfast!”

“You’re a much better breakfast, Jonah… can’t I just eat you?” Cyrus’s teeth grazed Jonah’s neck, both hands wrapped tight around his chest and feeling up the stud’s hardened nipples. The teen decided to tease his boyfriend a little when he saw the coffee pot on. “Or if you are desperate for some coffee, I could give you your creamer…”

Jonah shuddered at the mere thought, his grip turning red on the handle. “Cyrus! Are you always like this in the morning?”

“Just when a hot boy like you is around,” Cyrus purred.

Deciding to tease his best friend a little, Jonah responded. “Ooooh, there is another hot boy like me around? Is Michael here? Or did you invite Teej over for a little Kippen in the middle?”

“I meant you brat!” Cyrus pouted, flicking his boyfriend a little. Following Jonah's chest with his fingers teasing every inch underneath that little apron, Cyrus felt his way slowly down until he was able to wrap a hand around his boyfriend’s cock. Stroking along its length and grinding his own between the boy’s smooth crack, Cyrus moaned in Jonah’s ear. “Those pancakes will need cream, too… Such a dirty boy trying to turn me on with breakfast, naked like that!”

“I hope you're not talking about the cream, Gus attempted to give out at the Pancake Dinner we put on…” Jonah teased, making both boys shiver from the memory of Gus bringing back sour cream to use.

Cyrus sunk his teeth into Jonah’s neck and slammed against the naked boy, wishing he wasn’t in pyjamas. “You know what cream i’m talking about, Jojo… you want my cream, don’t you?”

Feeling Cyrus nibble his way up to his ear, Jonah’s breath was beginning to fail. Faltering under the pleasure, Jonah had to force himself to flip the pancake. One side now burned thanks to his boyfriend’s dominant nature coming out. He had never seen Cryus like this, but god was it turning him on. With Jonah Beck even pushing his ass back and craning his neck to one side so that Cyrus could better bite and lick him.

“Sooo glad, Avi didn’t beg to come over with me…” Jonah moaned, the short brown-haired boy hating how his little brother kept interupting his Cyrus sex-time.

“Why?” Cyrus said with a teasing tone, “I think it would be hot, two Becks stacked together…”

“He keeps trying to get what’s mine…” Jonah pouted, despite feeling his cock twitched from being stacked on top of his little brother as his boyfriend pounded both of their asses.

Stroking his boyfriend’s six-inch average thick cock, Cyrus’s nose suddenly scrunched up at the smell of something burning. He looked down to see a pancake so black it could almost be charcoal sitting in his mother’s favourite pan. As expected, anyone with the look of pleasure on their face that Jonah had right now would be too busy moaning to cook. His mouth wide open in a silent moan of pleasure, eyes scrunched shut like he was about to blow his load and dimples showing off just a little but. Cyrus loved those dimples so badly he leaned in and licked one, then gave it a little kiss to be sweet.

“You know JoJo, if you keep burning pancakes like that… I might have to invite Buffy over to cook for us and you know she would love you in that outfit…” Cyrus teased, knowing about Jonah’s secret night with her on the basketball court. 

With Buffy breaking down one night and admitting to him about the passion Jonah had shown and how she had just wanted him so badly at that moment. Although Jonah neglected to tell the whole tale. Annoyingly in his boyfriend’s mind, since Buffy had somewhat hinted towards there being a certain recording of it that their later-on third, Marty had made.

“Cyyyy!” Jonah pouted, while shaking his head with a whine, barely opening his beautiful green eyes. Glazed over with lust, he struggled in simply reaching over to turn off the stove. His next words purred were full of desperation and were hot enough to make Cyrus Goodman’s cock throb: “Fuck meee…”

“Soon J-dawg… we have all day for that. You know my parents won’t be home until late and you are not going home until tomorrow…” Cyrus purred, before pulling back enough to have his popular boyfriend whining louder.

Almost sulking at the loss of Cyrus’ hand around his cock, Jonah moved over to scrape the burned pancake into the trash before setting the pan down in the sink. He could feel his boyfriend’s eyes on him from the table, blushing a little at the look of hunger and lust in Cyrus’ deep dark eyes. It was amazing that they had held off being so dirty for so long, only going as far as trading blowjobs and letting each other see their faces coated in thick cum. At least in the hours it had been since Cyrus’s dual pairs of parents left town. Cyrus always loved watching the cum dripping from Jonah’s face, a regular occurrence of their fucks before they were climbing into one of their beds and giving each other what they craved.

With his ass wiggling the shorter boy moved around the pretty kitchen getting everything ready. A large stack of pancakes oozing with golden syrup and coated with a mountain of whipped cream, eggs and sausages still with steam rolling off of them, a cup of coffee carefully brewed and with cream to form a heart floating on top. Even a few pieces of buttered bread, even if they both knew they would never get through all of this, it was a touching breakfast for the two.

After stacking all of their foods up onto a fine silver tray belonging to his boyfriend’s mother, the seventeen-year-old heaved it up and carried it over to the dining table where his beautiful Jewish boy sat waiting. To his disappointment Cyrus still was dressed, though was palming an impressive bulge through his red-and-black checkered pyjama pants. The boys had pulled on some pyjama pants last night after their fun, just in case others came into the house.

Both knew that Andi wouldn’t give them privacy for long enough to cover up, if she came to visit him.

A pouting Jonah stood there naked under his apron that came just below his cock, tenting heavily with his erect length thanks to Cyrus sexually torturing him. He set out two plates and proceeded to stack them both high with pancakes and other foods, watching his boyfriend moan at the scent of their breakfast.

He took his seat opposite Cyrus then started to nibble on a sausage while making direct eye contact. After a few seconds the pair break out into laughter at Jonah’s attempt at a sexy joke.

“We really need to start having more sex education in school if you’re using your teeth in a blowie…” Cyrus burst out laughing.

“Hey! I’m not the one who bit my balls,” Jonah giggled loudly, cupping his sack under the table. “Or the jerk who didn’t let me make you some cream before,”

“No, you bit Michael’s!” Cyrus smirked, poking his tongue out.

With a sexy purr, Jonah swallowed his sausage and licked his lips. “Don’t make me come suck that tongue, Cy…”

“Maybe it wants you to…”

Jonah felt the urge to knock away the plates and trays, crawl over the table and take his boyfriend then and there. But he was too nice to do that, so slid them aside first and did just that. Jonah got on his hands and knees and purred as he crawled along the table, loving the look of surprise on Cyrus’ face and the audible gulp as he closed the distance between them. Tilting down Jonah pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss, caressing Cyrus’s cheek as they started to make out. His tongue sliding against the Jewish boy’s lips asking for permission only to feel the other tongue poke into his own mouth.

Moaning and rolling his eyes back as Cyrus’ tongue entered his mouth, the boy started to suck on the pinkness. Bobbing on it like a cock with a glazed look on his face. Utter pleasure being his cute boyfriend’s submissive bottom, both relishing in its pleasures.

The break kiss and Cyrus grinned at the sight of his boyfriend on all fours, wearing nothing but an apron. He looked utterly divine. “F-Fuck J, you are soooo hot…”

He enjoyed the view for a few more seconds before dragging the other seventeen-year-old into another kiss.

Reaching up to grab Jonah’s head and deepen the kiss, Cyrus played with the boy’s wild brown locks. Pulling him closer but also getting to enjoy the boy who should have been leading the GHC with hair like that. With Jonah’s submissive side showing so prominently, it was a surprise to feel his hand suddenly move from the cheek down, gliding over Cyrus’ bare pale chest until he reached his pants. Where Jonah slipped the hand inside, eager for a feel of Cyrus’ thin six-inch cock and to give it a few strokes.

“Mmm… no undies, Cy? You so wanted me to just come over and suck this in bed, didn’t you?” Jonah moaned between kisses, throbbing at the thought of a morning blowjob for his Jewish boy.

Cyrus smirked. “Well I thought my boyfriend would at least come and cuddle in my bed for our only night alone for weeks…”

“Well your boyfriend was sweet enough to make you breakfast,” Jonah added and stole another chaste kiss as he stroked Cyrus’ cock. Pumping up and down with his right hand nice and slow to make the cute Jewish boy moan. He made sure his head was low and ass high, wanting Cyrus to see his tanned ass wiggle when they kissed. “We should so eat… but you’re so fucking hot I want you to take me. Here. On your table!”

“How about both… we eat as I take you right here…” Cyrus purred back, nipping at his boyfriend’s bottom lip.

Jonah simply moaned before climbing down onto Cyrus’s lap. Making a show of his biceps while peeling off that pesky apron and throwing it to the ground. Revealing his ripped six-pack, knowing that the younger boy got lost in the lines of definition and his cute innie belly button. Moaning louder as Cyrus gently started to touch him, fingers tracing the sexy muscles while the teenage boys started to grind into each other’s painfully hard cocks.

“You are soooo hot…” Cyrus continued, as his hands continued to feel up his boyfriend’s sexy muscular body.

“Mm, you gonna use my hot body?” Kissing eagerly, the musician lifted his ass up and down to mimic riding. Their first ever round of sex together he had been riding the sexy Jewish boy’s dick, and both loved the moment of intimacy. 

Cyrus grinned. “Middle School Cyrus would have nutted hard from the thought of Jonah Beck asking him that…”

With a little fake pout, Jonah stole a few kisses and whispered. “I miss Middle School Cyrus sometimes, you were so cute wanting me… but riding your cock makes me love High School Cyrus way more!”

Kissing back with fiery passion, Cyrus grabbed Jonah at the hips and struggled to lift the teen up with his noodle arms. When the shorter boy helped out, he pushed Jonah back onto the table and watched his boyfriend spread open his legs then lift them up around his ear to reveal his tight toned boy hole. He took a thumb into his mouth to nicely lube it up before kneeling down and beginning to massage it up and down the smooth crack. Focusing on the tight hole and applying little amounts of pressure that sent jolts down Jonah’s spine. Each time Cyrus would brush against the hole Jonah would shiver and moan the tiniest bit louder, his lips quivering with bliss waiting with anticipation for Cyrus to finger him already. 

“You like my finger teasing your hole, don’t you JoJo…” Cyrus smirked, loving the way Jonah Beck melted under his touch.

“Mmm,” Mumbling and groaning, Jonah’s ass moved around eagerly. “Please finger me, Cyrus!”

“Beg for it Jo, beg for your number one fan to finger your sexy ass…” Cyrus purred.

Biting his lip and whining for a moment, reluctant to beg, Jonah couldn’t hold his tongue when the boy’s fingernail scraped against his hole. “Please baby finger me already! I need to feel you in me. Stretch my hole open for your dick!”

Cyrus bit back a moan, the teen knowing that the other seventeen-year-old could do better.

“Come on Jonah, really beg for me. Beg for it…” Cyrus purred louder, nipping at Jonah’s ear lobe. His free hand moved tenderly up and down along Jonah’s thigh, caressing his sweet boyfriend. Though as he was doing this Cyrus looked over at the syrup dripping pancakes and got an idea. “You know what… How about you let me do something instead? It’s gonna be slimy though, and you hate slime don’t you?”

“Avi and his stupid slime room,” The submissive boy shuddered, “So gross!”

Picking up a pancake, Cyrus took a nibble of it then held it over Jonah’s washboard abs and allowed all of the sticky maple syrup to drool all over his boyfriend. Agonizingly slowly it dribbled down, seeping into every crack and making Jonah shudder from the cold and sensation of something so slimy coating his body. But Cyrus was licking his lips at the view, hardly stopping himself from leaning in and licking every drop.

“Damn… you somehow look even yummier with maple syrup over you…” Cyrus moaned, licking his lips and fighting the urge to lean in and lap it up as quick as he could. Something that lasted barely a minute before the short black-haired boy was burying his face into Jonah’s chest and licking every drip of Maple syrup off his boyfriend. Loving how it was making Jonah squirm and whine from the tickling of his tongue.

Gasping and panting as the tickling sensations went to his head, Jonah thrashed about. Cyrus was licking around his nipples and teasing them with his teeth, giving both nubs little tugs to torture the brunette. “Cy-Cyrus! Please stop… I really want you to finger me,”

His boyfriend was lost in the pleasure of tasting every inch of Maple Syrup coated Jonah Beck abs and nipples. With the boy even reaching over and grabbing the squirt bottle and putting more of the tasty sugary liquid all over his boyfriend. “Soooo good…”

Allowing the boy to lavish his body, at the very least thankful he felt less slimy, Jonah laid there squirming and moaning happily. 

Cyrus took Jonah’s other nipple into his mouth and began to work it over with his tongue, circling the areola nice and slow. His chocolate eyes locked with the pretty green orbs of Jonah Beck, both boys able to see how badly the other wanted them. Which lead Cyrus to break away from the tanned pink nipple and begin to follow down one of the brunette’s muscle lines. Worshiping Jonah’s stunning form with his tongues and using both hands to caress his boyfriend. 

“God I l-” Jonah moaned out, stopping himself before he fully said the word.

While both had a feeling, neither of them had said ‘I love you’ to the other yet and Jonah didn’t want them simply coming out in the middle of sex. He wanted Cyrus to know just how beautiful he was when he told them.

Cyrus’ heart throbbed when the word almost came out, pausing for a moment above Jonah’s member. After a few seconds he licked further down, but kissed along the musician’s cock with a smirk. Lower and lower until reaching Jonah’s perfect smooth bubble butt. 

“Fuuuuck I love your ass!” Cyrus moaned, sticking his tongue out and prodding the twitching hole. 

Jonah moaned loudly from the touch. “T-Take it then! F-Fuck me Cy…”

“Wait patiently, sexy.” Instructed the Jewish boy with a surprisingly firm tone. 

He spread the cheeks apart with his thumbs before running his tongue up the crack. Licking Jonah’s hole slowly, flicking against the well used rosebud and making sure Jonah could feel how much he loved these little moments with him. From waking up to a naked boyfriend making breakfast, all the way through to rimming the stud, Cyrus had been turned on by every single action Jonah had thrown at him. So Cyrus rewarded Jonah by sliding his tongue into the boy’s hole and exploring inside. 

As the tongue wormed inside of him, Jonah moaned loudly and started to pump his lengthy cock. Cyrus worked deeper into the tight tunnel, flicking inside and moaning softly. Every now and then pulling off to lick along the crack. No matter what it was, each action made Jonah moan his head off.

“Such a sexy butt, Jojo... Makes me wonder what Avi’s little butt looks like up close, I remember when he flashed me…” Cyrus teased, rimming deeper and spreading the hole with his tongue.

“Annoying little brat…” Jonah grumped, sick of his little brother’s attempts on his Cyrus.

Cyrus pushed in his thumb and jammed it into his boyfriend’s tightness. “You’re hot when you’re jealous,”

Moaning loudly, Jonah couldn’t help and protest. “Y-Your mine!”

Fucking Jonah deep and hard with his thumb, the Jewish boy slammed the digit in deep as he could. After a few thrusts he pulled it out and swapped for two fingers, beginning to pump it in and out of the sexy moaning boy’s tight hole. “What if we shared your tight brother? He’d be sooo hot impaled on our dicks, right Jojo?”

Jonah muttered.

“R-Rather we impale - like - Buffy over Avi…” Jonah pouted.

Cyrus suddenly bit into his boyfriend’s soft ass, pulling out his fingers and grabbing a fistful of the other cheek. “SO hot, Jonah! But no girls I'm friends with. I am so not sleeping with Andi and Buffy… no offence to them but I can't picture my cock buried inside of them… Amber or Iris, maybe…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know Cyrus! Did you drink your coffee, grumpy boy?” The brunette giggled.

Cyrus smirked. “Well Mr. Buffy fucker who won’t show me the video… I haven’t got my coffee cause I got interrupted by a boy with the sweetest ass this side of America…”

Smirking right back with his dimples showing off, Jonah wiggled around on the table. “But you said none of the GHC, I know the rules!”

“No, I said I wasn’t going to fuck them… and you can’t now. Since that was in the past, I want the video…” Cyrus grinned cheekily. The boy knew the loopholes, since he set that particular ‘rule’. When all his boyfriend did was smirk, Cyrus rolled his eyes before getting up and leaning over to smash their lips together. A deepness to it, that dragged out a moan from both boys, or maybe that was their cocks grinding together and Cyrus thrusting his hips against Jonah. “Please Jojo! We could watch it together…”

Moaning and thrashing underneath, Jonah wrapped his arms around the Jewish boy and kissed him with heavy amounts of tongue. Frenching him until Cyrus broke the kiss to pout. “Maybe for your birthday! Now PLEASE do me already! I didn’t make breakfast naked for nothing…”

“Why didn’t you keep your pyjama pants on until I came out?” Cyrus giggled, from the thought of Jonah doing it naked.

Wrapping his legs around the boy and using skills one would expect of Jonah Beck, pulled down Cyrus’s pants from the back so he could feel his boyfriend’s cock flat against his crotch. “So you would FUCK ME!”

“I would have been anyway…” Cyrus grinned, kissing his boyfriend as he grinded his cock against his boyfriends. Loving the way the pair matched in length, even if Cyrus’s was a touch thinner.

Reaching back, Jonah grabbed Cyrus’s soft ass and grinned. “So fuck me before I take this beauty again… Think I earned it with breakfast.”

Cyrus giggled a little as he remembered the first time, Jonah topped him. The boy quickly learnt that while Jonah was the best bottom for him, he struggled as a top. He just couldn’t dominate and make his ass almost sing, like TJ could. Not that it wasn’t good, he just had better. “Oh, I think you have earnt this more…”

He gripped his cock and eased it lower, aiming at Jonah’s hole and prodding the ring. Smearing in a little precum before pushing the thin pink head inside the tight hole. Right there on his kitchen table with Jonah’s legs hugged to his chest and breakfast lying discarded, Cyrus used all the strength a seventeen-year-old nerd could muster combined with gravity to slam his thin length into toe sexy boy’s tightness. Their bodies coming together hard, slamming balls deep inside of Jonah.


	2. Chapter 2

“Uuuungh, oh holy fuck! Cyrus!” Jonah gasped, the wind knocked from his chest. It felt like a sucker punch to his guts; he’d never felt that from Cyrus before. Yet, he was LOVING it and wanted it more. “F-Fuck… do that again! Shit, please do it more baby!”

Cyrus was surprised as they had never really been rough. The only reason he slammed like that was becuase of all the torture Jonah put on him this morning. But still, he pulled back until only the head remained before shoving it back in to make sure Jonah could feel the full length of his cock jammed deep inside. He felt the ass constricting around his cock, sucking him in deeper with every thrust. Jonah’s moans of utter pleasure driving Cyrus to fuck his hole hard, giving more of those sucker punch thrusts to open his boyfriend’s tightness wide open.

“Cyyyyyrus!” Jonah grunted, feeling his boyfriend was about to make him cum just like that. “Fuuuuuuck meeeeee!”

Cyrus felt like he was in a heaven made of pleasure as Jonah’s ass tightened around his six-inch length, the older boy using that skilled hole to milk his boyfriend for all he had. After their morning of teasing and grinding, neither was going to hold back on the other. Least of all Cyrus, who had been twitching at the idea of pounding Jonah hard since seeing the sexy musician wearing that slutty little apron with his butt pushed out prime for the taking. 

It had been Jonah’s ass that woke up Cyrus’ cock that same morning, as he had woken with a softie until entering the kitchen. Those perfectly smooth, toned cheeks flexed every so slightly with their pale tan and tight pink hole hidden between the crack. It was an ass one could spend hours licking, feeling up and giving love bites. Jonah refused to call it a bubble butt, despite how it stuck out there as two smooth mounds Cyrus couldn’t help but smack. Not too soft nor firm, they had a nice jiggle when smacked but the roundness made Jonah’s ass worth a drool. When he bent over Cyrus could barely contain himself, watching as the smoothness pushed out at him with a whine and lip bite. 

It was astounding that after seeing Jonah in such a position Cyrus hadn’t gotten down on his knees, spread the cheeks open and dug in with his tongue. 

At least his boyfriend was worth the wait, as now he was able to enjoy the tightness in whatever way he wanted. Which happened to be slowly pulling out his length so Jonah felt every inch of it and the tip throbbing against his tight ring, before the boy’s cock rammed balls deep inside. 

“Ungh, fuck me!” Jonah begged under his breath, grunting as his fingers clawed at the dining table. “Deeper, Cy… It’s so good! How did you ever give this up?”

“Have you seen your ass, Jonah?” Fucking deeper inside the perfectly tight ass, Cyrus threw his head back before letting it hang low. His hips snapping each time the boy thrust into Jonah. “I couldn’t wait to fuck your ass up when you were cooking,”

Jonah, in between his slutty moans of pleasure, smirked at Cyrus. “Th-that was the idea; I wanted you to take me right there in your parent’s kitchen!”

“Well you should have been clearer…” Cyrus teased.

“Gaaaaawd…!”

Two pairs of pink lips crashed together, full of complete and utter passion mixed with the heat of young lovers in the throws of intimacy. Even with sweat dripping from their foreheads, the heat bringing a red hue to their skin, the couple continued to drown in the ocean of their lust for one another. A muffled moan passed through one and into the other, a sweet sound swallowed lustfully. Each sound forced out, never escaping their lip lock, too engulfed in a passionate kiss to dare let it break. Jonah and Cyrus’ bodies were intertwined, locked together like their lips. Neither willing to surrender their closeness.

Something that constantly reminded Cyrus that Jonah Beck was the right choice.

Cyrus moved slowly, arching upwards and making a distance between their bodies. A distance closed faster than it was made, thrusting with all their weight back down into Jonah. This act was forcing those sounds of euphoria that passed between their lips. Hard and relentless to contrast the slow and loving nature of the kiss going on above. The smell of sex and pancakes lingered in the air. It was an odd scent, since sweat was powerful with its musk yet pancakes were sweet and brought on a feeling of softness. Intimate in their mixture. Not to mention the smell of strawberries added to all this with a tang to the air. Making the couple want to go slow, sensual and sweet but also faster, pleasing each other like this was the last day on earth. This sweetness was truly filling their senses. Despite this, Cyrus would still argue that Jonah was sweeter then both smells together.

With each becoming deeper and adding a new element of passion between two young lovers, it easily became too much to contain in a kiss. Their lips broke apart suddenly, wide open with a powerful quiver running through the pinkness. Jonah was louder, a sweet music coming from deep within. His body ablaze with sexual pleasure, clawing at the wood of a mahogany table scratching the varnish as he began to succumb to this moment. 

A moment that had them feeling more than any relationship in the past.

One hand left the clawed up table, moving to the back of Cyrus’ head. Fingers weaving into the matted dark locks, drawing his attention. Their eyes locked, staring into each other's eyes like a well of emotion. 

“I love you.” Jonah said firmly. Feeling Cyrus hesitate in the middle of a thrust, taken off guard. Pulling Cyrus in for a sweet, chaste kiss, Jonah moaed for the Jewish boy. “I love you so much Cyrus. Everything you do to me… it feels amazing!”

The Jewish boy’s eyes betrayed his shock. Rarely ever did those words come up during sex, he had no idea how to react that that beyond finishing his thrust. Taking away Jonah’s warm expression, replacing it with that one of pleasure he had been staring at. 

Deciding to be truthful, Cyrus leaned back down and kissed Jonah with a passion that he had been building up since the day he had first locked eyes on the beautiful boy. “I love you too, Jonah Beck…”

“Do you love pounding my bubble butt, too? You’re going-” Jonah gasped as Cyrus’s cock jabbed deep inside, hitting places he didn’t even know existed. Throbbing against the lithe boy’s pale chest, Jonah struggled to regain himself. “S-so hard today… I love it, babe!”

“Really? I’m going softer than normal…” Cyrus questioned, grinning.

Jonah trapped Cyrus’s lower lip between his teeth, nibbling and pulling it back. Cyrus enjoyed being nibbled by such a sexy boy, staring at his dirty grin. The boy rolled his eyes. “Liar… If this is soft then fuck me HARD, Goodman. I want to feel it.”

“Can you handle hard, Jonah Beck…?” Cyrus purred.

Moving his legs up, the musician locked his ankles around Cyrus’s slim form. Giving a strong tug that forced Cyrus to ram down into Jonah’s tight hole, yelping half-submissively by the tightness he was greeted by. “Fuck me hard Cyrus. I didn’t cook naked for nothing.”

“Thought you did that cause you loved me…” Cyrus teased, smirking as he thrusted harder than ever into his boyfriend.

Gasping, the wind was knocked from Jonah’s lungs. As these intense thrusts picked up he found himself struggling to breath. Every time he sucked in a breath, Cyrus would fuck it right back out of him with his six-inch cock. Slow, rough thrusts balls deep into Jonah’s bubble butt. Pounding it, making his balls slap against the skin. His teeth were grit, face scrunched up in effort trying to use all his strength to fuck Jonah’s twinkish ass hard as he possibly could. It seemed to be working as the tightness was flexing like a vice, the hot walls of Jonah’s ass gripping onto the shaft as though it never wanted to release him from the confines. Their moans of pleasure drifted out and intermingled into one sweet song that rang throughout the kitchen, interrupted only by the SLAP sound whenever Cyrus rammed back inside. The two began to block out the world around them, only focusing on each other and their actions. 

Cyrus’ kitchen table creaked under the stress of supporting two teenage boys in such a moment of fiery passion, its legs creaking with every slam. Its smooth, clean surface now sweaty and clawed by Jonah Beck. “C-Come on Cy! Fuck me until we break this table!”

“You’re so kinky… so fucking hot, Jojo! Mm, but mom would kill me if I broke it…” Cyrus whined, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips forward. He felt the jock pull his legs tight with a high pitched moan, Jonah melting underneath.

The sun shimmering in from the large kitchen windows caught on Jonah’s naked body, casting a warm glow over the young brunette’s amazingly sexy body. Making his already pale nipples look even lighter, while giving life to Jonah’s six-pack by casting long shadows over the muscles that were normally never there. He loved them though, and ran a hand along the abs. Causing Jonah to melt further at the light touch, flexing as he ran out of breath. All to show off for his beautiful boyfriend. Grinning, forming his dimples, as Cyrus enjoyed tracing his chest.

“Well where should we go, Cy? I need you to fuck me harder… make me cum without touching my dick,” Jonah moaned, panting. His six and a quarter-inch dick was jumping on his chest, spasming as clear precum drooled from the pale tip. Running from his piss slit into a pool of clear pre. “Make me your, uh… y-your bitch! Yeah, make me your bitch Cyrus!”

“Damn right, you are…” Cyrus growled, as he gave his boyfriend’s ass a hard spank. “Where do you want me to destroy this puppy, stud?”

Jonah didn’t have to think about it. “Your parent’s bed. I’ll even call you daddy if you want,”

“Mmm, daddy likes…” Cyrus purred, kissing Jonah passionately.

Kissing back, Jonah wrapped his body around Cyrus. Making out intensely with the younger boy, their tongues and lips at war. “I want daddy to pick me up… but can your noodle arms handle me?”

In a moment of playfulness, Cyrus flexed one of his ‘noodle arm’ to show off his muscles.

“So no,” Jonah teased, loosening his grip. “Daddy’s a noodle.”

Cyrus pouted and spanked Jonah’s butt. “Daddy’s jacked!”

“You do have a nice flex baby, but I should walk or we’ll crash into everything in the house,” Giggling, the brunette flicked his tongue across the tip of Cyrus’ nose. “But I really don’t want you to pull out… Mm,”

Despite his continued pouting, Cyrus continued pounding his boyfriend’s tightness. “W-well what do you want more… my dick or to walk…”

Wrapping tight around the boy, Jonah nibbled Cyrus’s neck. “Up daddy!”

It went as bad as both boys expected. One vase later, numerous wall collisions and a few no-longer-straight photo frames, however, they made it.

As he was laid down on the king sized bed owned by Cyrus’s mother and step-father, Jonah giggled. “Maybe I should have walked.”

Fucking his boyfriend deep, the dark-haired boy peppered kisses all over Jonah’s neck. Fucking the hot jock like a horny black rabbit, Cyrus’s moans escaped as surprisingly husky sounds. Jonah felt tighter than ever, and he could have sworn the tunnel was constricting his dick tighter every time he pushed back inside. Milking him.

“Come on Daddy! HARDER!” Jonah growled lustfully.

Holding Jonah at the hips, Cyrus pulled back before dropping down. Burying himself inside the sexy boy. “Fuck you’re so tight, Jojo! Your ass is hot as fuck!”

Jonah could only moan in response as Cyrus’s thrusts worked at the force and speed that musician loved. The feeling of his boyfriend’s hard cock pounding away inside of him, not allowing his ass to push it out. Not that his body wanted Cyrus out, it knew it belonged to ‘daddy’.

However, after a few minutes of this relentless fuck Cyrus suddenly pulled out. Jonah whined feeling the tip leave him, leaving his ass feel empty and the heat filling every inch of his body beginning to grow cold. One of his boyfriend’s hands left, too, wrapping back around the cock. When he was about to protest, something prodded his well used hole. The slim tip of Cyrus’s cock rubbing against his entrance, slipping against the hole in his attempt to get back inside. Or was he simply tormenting Jonah? Making him want it so badly he could scream. 

Leaning in close, Cyrus’s warm breath made the hairs on Jonah’s neck stand on end. A ripple of excitement ran through him, shaking Jonah to his core. Waiting with anticipation for something, anything to happen. Cyrus just hovered there inches away, breathing down his neck and rubbing the warm tip of his cock against his hole. 

“Beg.” 

A simple command that sunk into Jonah like a hot knife, making his heart skip a beat. He had never begged for Cyrus before, he didn’t even know how. What did Cyrus like? Dirty talk or loving whines of need? He didn’t know. He decided on trying a little dirty talk and hoping that he could turn on Cyrus enough that he destroyed his ass. 

Starting simple, Jonah’s fingers clawed at Cyrus. “Please daddy I just need dick; your dick Cy… I need more, harder! Please… make me daddy’s little BITCH!”

Cyrus was somewhat glad no one else was home, as Jonah had screamed that final word loud enough that he wouldn’t be shocked if the entire town heard.

“I said beg, not scream but… holy shit was that hot.” Fucking Jonah with renewed vigor, Cyrus used his second wind up in a matter of seconds as he fucked the boy hard. Breaking the tight hole with deep moans, his thrusts slapping against Jonah’s fine bubble butt. He loved those perfectly smooth mounds. “Mm, more Jonah. Keep going…”

“C-Come on daddy! I want you to destroy my ass! Turn my ass into daddy’s personal boy pussy! Make it known that it’s to be ready to please daddy at any time of the day and at any moment!” Jonah continued, moaning heavily and wanting Cyrus just to pound him into the mattress like he was a toy for Cyrus’s pleasure. Just hearing his own words were making the boy want to cum, Jonah’s leaking cock twitching and close to cumming hard all over his sexy chest. “I want you to use my ass daddy… all day and all night, filling me and fucking me into next week!”

“Will you cook daddy naked breakfast more, boy pussy?” Cyrus growled in Jonah’s ear. His hips pulled back slow and slammed in fast, slamming his boyfriend into the bed. Their bodies pushed in and bounced up from the bed, making them want to giggle as they fucked. Pushing his feet into the blankets, Cyrus grabbed the headboard with one hand to stabilise himself. This was getting hot and rough. “Let daddy fuck you whenever i want, bend you over and go to town on this sexy bubble butt… Ngh, so close…”

“Mmmmm daddy… use your sexy bubble butt boy pussy… it wants you to go to town on it…” Jonah purred, lust laced in his voice.

Ramming harder, so hard Jonah was yelping at the jabbing against his prostate, Cyrus lost himself to the sensation. Getting swept away in a river of lust and passion, resting his forehead against Jonah. He was running out of energy, the once rough slams getting slower as time went on. But he still had enough power to make Jonah feel like nothing else in the world mattered but getting that perfect cock back inside his ass over and over again. 

Then a few words passed Cyrus’s lips dripping in a passionate venom. Ones that made Jonah’s breath short just like when commanded to beg. “Cum. You have ten seconds to cum.”

“B-But Daddddddddy!” Jonah whined.

“Ten.” Cyrus started.

Jonah pouted cutely. “Cy…”

Plowing Jonah without even taking a peek at his adorable face, knowing he’d lose it, Cyrus bit his neck lightly. “Nine.”

“F-Fuck daddyyyy…” Jonah moaned loudly, arching slightly as Cyrus’s cock pounded away.

“Eight!” Cyrus plowed faster. His hips moving like a blur, fucking into Jonah at a relentless pace. Cutting off Jonah’s words as he took that cock like a pro. He could feel the boy’s thick cock, hot against his pale skin pouring precum between them. Its satisfying sticky sound as their bodies broke apart made Cyrus smirk. “Seven,”

“Cy… fuck meee!” Jonah whined loudly, hating that he was getting counted down since he just wanted to feel Cyrus’s thickness filling and completing him.

Long dicking the hunk, Cyrus whined. He was almost out, almost cumming, and close to just collapsing on Jonah’s naked body. But he needed to be dominant, make sure Jonah listened to his command. Jonah Beck was going to cum whether he wanted to or not. “S-six…”

Jonah’s responses lost all words, now only noises, grunts of pleasure and heaving breathing was being released from the teenager as his ass felt the getting slower long thrusts of his boyfriend.

Sweating profusely, Cyrus’s chest heaved. Taking long, slow breaths in time with his powerful thrusts balls deep. His cock throbbed against the walls of Jonah’s tight ass, milking them both of hot precum and moans. There was so much sticky pre between their chests and pumped inside Jonah, filling him up and making the boy need to feel that hot cum overflowing his ass. The smell of their hot sex filled the bedroom as their moans did. 

His parents would kill him for the smell of sex that he left in their room, but he couldn’t deny his bottom boyfriend what he wanted.

“Fuck Jonah… F-Five!”

“Harder daddyyyy!” Jonah begged, “Make me cum, make me! Use my boy pussy and make me cum! Fuck me with your big cock daddy… You were made to plow me!”

“Damn right I was! Your sexy as fuck boy pussy is mine…” Cyrus growled, grabbing Jonah’s hips and attempting to give his boyfriend the fuck he wanted despite getting tired quickly.

“Yes, yes, yes! Fuckmedaddy! Don’t stop! Fuck the cum out of me, Cyrus!” Jonah arched up, his cock throbbing. He lowered down with an almost slutty giggle when Cyrus wrapped an arm around him, fucking like an animal. “You forgot t-to say four…”

“Three.” Cyrus growled, using short hard thrusts. “If you don’t cum, daddy might go and pound it out of your bratty little shit of a brother… Avi would love to please daddy’s dick…”

“Nooo…” Jonah’s cock throbbed, hating that he loved the thought of Cyrus using Avi’s slut ass however he saw fit. He was close, and each thrust dragged him closer to the edge. The tip of Cyrus’ dick jammed against his spots inside, making Jonah go insane. Every fibre of his being churning a load to shoot between them. “My daddy. My cock. My cum- Uuuuungh! Fu-fuck daddy i’m gonna CUM!”

“Y-you…” Cyrus sighed, slipping and struggling to keep it up for Jonah. “You’ve got two seconds to nut… be-before I claim Avi’s boy pussy and fuck that without you. Mmm, Jonah… stop getting tighter!”

“My daddy!” Jonah whined loudly. Hating the idea of Avi getting his Cyrus. His demanding cry made Cyrus fuck him harder for a few moments, pounding the hell out of his bubbly ass. Ball slapping the toned cheeks. His legs were wrapped loosely around Cyrus’s waist, fingers clasping at the sheets. “Ungh… fuck ju-just a little more daddy!”

Cyrus shook his head. “No more. When I say cum, you cum. Daddy’s bitch does as he’s told!”

Jonah responded with a loud whining groan. He didn’t feel close enough without a hand on his cock.

“Daddy said CUM!” Cyrus growled, loudly.

What he didn’t expect was a hand to come down on his soft ass suddenly, accompanied by a hard slam balls deep into his ass. Nor that it would make him explode. Yes, Jonah Beck’s mouth opened wide in a cry of pleasure as he was spanked, his cum flying between their bare chests. Hot, white and sticky. Shooting jets of cum onto his olive-white skin, fucked out without touching his cock once. All the work being from Cyrus’s powerful thrusts into his ass.

Cyrus felt it first before his eyes opened, as Jonah’s ass gripped him tighter than ever. Trapping his cock inside with a strong seal; he couldn’t budge an inch in or out. Opening up to see Jonah’s cock shooting the ropes of his nectar, coating their bodies with his cum. This sight and the tightness around him, almost like a natural cock ring, made Cyrus cum as well. Emptying a thick load into Jonah’s bubble butt, hot and filling just like they wanted. 

“O-oh shit… you’re gonna make me cum twice daddy…!” Jonah giggled, his cock throbbing violently at the feeling of Cyrus unloading cum. It was so hot and deep inside. The only way Jonah would lose a drop was if Cyrus made him gape. “I’m so full… it’s so good…”

“Good…” Cyrus grinned as he leaned down and captured Jonah’s lips in a series of passionate kisses, their first lasting the longest as they released the rest of their pent up passion for each other. Between kisses he moaned, “So sexy…”

Jonah rolled around, allowing the cock to slide out of his ass for now. He curled into Cyrus’s chest, playing with the thin boy’s slim body as their lips played a gentle game. Making out with young love, feeling up each other’s naked bodies. Rubbing and massaging every inch of each other in slow, teasing circles. Jonah melted into the kiss eventually, allowing Cyrus to dominate there too. Though he did break the kiss by trapping Cyrus’ bottom lip between his teeth once more. After that, they shared a chaste kiss before rolling over.

Cyrus observed that Jonah was still hard as a rock. Then again, after seeing that round ass so was he. 

“What are you doing?” 

Ignored for a moment, he watched with keen interest as Jonah fussed with something beside the bed. One hand moved to Jonah’s soft ass, caressing the boy tenderly as he waited. His fingers strayed between the cheeks, a fingernail scraping against Jonah’s freshly used hole. Kind of disappointed that he wasn’t leaking, nothing to eat out. Digging his tongue between that ass was one of the hottest parts of their relationship, usually getting into a second round after that.

When Jonah came back up, he had something in his hand. 

A set of large black beads connected together. Anal beads, the boys knew, surprised that Cyrus’ mother owned them.

All it took was a smirk before Jonah was on his knees, face pushed into a pillow trying to take the beads in his ass.

The first three went in with ease, small and slick with lube. However, the fourth was prodding his ass teasingly refusing to go inside.

Cyrus moaned trying to push. “So tight Jojo… Push your ass back.”

“Cyyyyyy…” Jonah whined, but did as his ‘daddy’ told him to do and pushed backwards. The thick bead pushed past his hole very slowly, stretching him wider than Cyrus’s cock. And they weren’t even half way. It felt amazing. “O-OH MY GOD!”

Pulling that bead back out, Cyrus smirked. “What was that, bottom boy? I think I heard something,”

He was jealous. 

He never got an ‘OH MY GOD!’. 

Something that he was planning on fixing very soon.

“Pu-put it back…” Jonah’s fingers turned white as he tugged the sheets. Feeling the toy gyrate inside of him. “All of them… force them into me daddy!”

Cyrus was all too willing to comply in sliding each and every one of those seven beads into his boyfriend’s amazingly tight hole, stretching him wider with each new size that entered him. Of course he cried out taking these new sizes, but was a moaning mess feeling his ass getting stretched so wide. The smaller beads tickled him from the inside, all working together to make him shoot a white puddle onto the sheets. Gasping and clawing as they pulled back out and Cyrus just threw it aside. 

“I’ll make you feel better than that thing ever could…” Cyrus pulled Jonah against him, sliding his six-inch cock home. Resting it there as he yawned softly.

Jonah leaned back to kiss Cyrus gently on the chin, getting all comfortable on the pillows.

Another shock that many people had about Jonah and Cyrus’s relationship was that Jonah was the small spoon with Cyrus preferring to be the big spoon near exclusively and cuddling the boy of his dreams. While he wasn’t exactly the protector type when it comes to looks, he loved being able to show the person he’s with that they are loved and that he could and would care for them. And Jonah needed somebody there to hug and protect him, prone to some nightmares in his sleep. Since having those noodle arms wrapped around him, those became a distant memory replaced by Cyrus’ warmth and love. Now even when Cyrus couldn’t be there, Jonah was beginning to experience less nightmares and he knew it was all thanks to his ‘daddy’.

When they climbed into their positions, Jonah curled up with Cyrus wrapped around buried balls deep, neither seemed to remember upon which bed they laid. Nor the cold food sitting uneaten on the table. As soon as their heads hit the pillow decorating Cyrus’ parents bed, he kissed Jonah’s neck and was out in seconds. 

To be found hours later by his step-father when he got home, stopping in the doorway to see two naked teenage boys lying in his bed. His eyes exploring their perfect boyish bodies and Cyrus’ cock inside Jonah. Surprised himself that they were not the other way around. However, he was not interested to see more. Muttering to himself about Cyrus and boys before throwing a blanket over them, he tried not to look. Making a mental note to get new sheets and possibly a new master bedroom.

Cyrus giggled. He wrapped both arms around Jonah as his step-father left the room.

Jonah giggled, too, a playful grin on his face. Pushing back into Cyrus’ embrace.

“I love you, daddy.”

With a pink hue touching his cheeks and sweat glistening along his brow, Cyrus pressed their lips together for a tender kiss. Jonah pushed back to deepen their passion. 

“You know my dad saw your bits right…” Cyrus teased softly, kissing the skin of his beautiful boyfriend.

“Sorry, we should have moved,” Jonah snuggled into the thin, sexy boy. Grinding hard against Cryus’ soft stomach with a gentle throb, allowing Cyrus to feel his arousal. Burning hot like a fire still.

Cyrus smirked, continuing to kiss against the skin. “Why? I find it hot that he saw that I bagged such a hunk.”

Jonah nibbled his lip with red cheeks. “Imagine if it was you and TJ,” He chuckled, “The scary basketball guy and his son.”

Cyrus smiled at his boyfriend, kissing each of the red cheeks. 

“We can do that one in front of your father… I think if we were to bring TJ over here to join in, Dad wouldn’t be able to stop himself from getting a piece of a stud like you…” Cyrus purred, running his hand down his boyfriend’s body before giving his cock a firm squeeze.

Stroking Cyrus’ chest, Jonah’s gentle fingers explored a path down his pale flesh. Feeling the soft rise and fall as they lay cuddled up in a lazy naked pile of love and lust, their hands


End file.
